A la cama no te irás sin saber algo más
by Sol Levine
Summary: •Viñeta• "A la cama no te irás sin saber algo más..." Y ciertamente que Haruka Tenoh aprendió algo. •Usagi & Haruka• Reto del foro: "El Destino de una Estrella".


.

**.::. A la cama no te irás, sin saber algo más .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

_._

Serena rodó los ojos por enésima vez, de la misma forma que siempre hacía en esas circunstancias: Haruka dándole un sermón que envidiaría su mismo padre. ¿La razón? La misma que siempre: Seiya Kou.

Cada que Haruka abría la boca, la rubia predecía y adivinaba lo que iba a decir, murmurando con los labios en una imitación muda a su guardián mientras él no le veía. Esa noche no fue la excepción.

Desde hacía semanas, Serena junto con sus amigas había planeado una estancia en algún lugar fuera de la ciudad, no muy lejano, pero ideal para relajarse de la agitada vida citadina. A dicho viaje invitaron a Haruka y Michiru, quienes aceptaron a último momento. Alquilaron una casa en un pequeño y escondido pueblo por una semana, aquel día cumplían tres de haber llegado.

Muy temprano, todos se levantaron para desayunar y hacer los deberes básicos, aquel día era su deseo ir a nadar al río.

—¿Y si me ahogo? ¡No sé nadar! –lloriqueó Serena, haciendo sus tradicionales pucheros.

—¡Yo tampoco sé nadar! –secundó Minako, acompañándola en su dolor.

—No se preocupen chicas, traemos salvavidas profesional, ¿no es verdad, Haruka? –mencionó Michiru con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

—No sé de qué me hablas. –dijo el joven por toda respuesta, fingiendo ignorar todo lo que decían esas mujeres.

Total que se fueron al río a nadar, y no fue hasta que Haruka se vio rodeado de mujeres en traje de baño que cayó en la cuenta que era el único hombre en ese lugar. De momento se sintió incómodo.

—Haruka, ¿no vienes? –gritó Michiru desde las azules aguas en que se refrescaba con Rei, Mina, Lita y Amy, invitándole a unirse.

El chico negó y permaneció en la silla bronceadora. Observándolas jugar divertidas, echó de menos una presencia.

"_¿Dónde está ella?"_

Si algo tenía Haruka Tenoh, era un sentido de protección _intenso_, por no decir que enfermizo, en especial con su princesa, la soberana de la galaxia entera.

Se levantó de pronto alarmado. Recordó las palabras que ella dijo acerca de no saber nadar y, estuvo a punto de correr al agua, cuando la divisó cerca de la orilla, un poco alejada de donde estaban las demás, dando pasitos de un lado a otro, con el teléfono celular al oído.

Haruka frunció el ceño. Fue tranquilamente donde ella estaba.

"_Te extraño también… me encantaría que estuvieras aquí… Tengo tantas ganas de jugar contigo… ¿En serio? Me gustaría probar eso… Para ya que comienzo a sentir calor..."_

Haruka parpadeó innumerables veces, asimilando las palabras y conectándolas, pareciéndole absurdas saliendo de la boca de su princesa y con ese tono asquerosamente seductor, convenciéndose de haber escuchado mal seguramente.

Serena se volvió sobre sus pasos y le vio de frente, sabiéndose descubierta y probablemente escuchada. Pero contrario de lo que Tenoh esperó, ella ni siquiera se inmutó ni tomó una actitud nerviosa que él pensó, tendría al encontrarse pillada. En vez de eso, ella continuó con el teléfono al oído, fijando sus ojos celestes en los aceitunados de él.

—Sí, me voy despidiendo Seiya, han venido por mí… Haruka… Yo también… Te veo en unos días, bye.

Cuando Haruka escuchó su nombre con ese tono tan sugerente, algo en su pecho se revolvió, o quizá más abajo.

Serena colgó.

El chico quiso decir algo, tal vez preguntar qué diablos había sido eso; sin embargo para su asombro, fue testigo del cambio radical del semblante de Serena, pasando de esa expresión confiada, segura y seductora a uno radiante, feliz e inocente. Realmente eso bastó para confundirlo.

—¿No fuiste a nadar? Vamos Haruka, si no me ahogaré.

Y de la nada, ella echó a correr a brincos, igual que una chiquilla de seis años. Tenoh se quedó perplejo.

Volvió a su lugar en el camastro, y esta vez sus ojos sólo fueron partícipes de ella, de Serena. Desde siempre, Haruka tuvo una imagen forjada de ella, una sola, en la que ella era una niña. Inocente, despistada, torpe, ingenua, inocente… nunca dudó de ese concepto. Y a pesar del percance de hacía un momento, para él, esa idea no cambiaría. No podía ser simplemente.

Pero las palabras escuchadas daban infinidad de vueltas por su mente, evocándolas, rechazándolas, distorsionándolas.

"_No, no, no podía ser posible"_

Quiso buscar evidencias para convencerse a sí mismo. Tomó su bolso al lado de los demás y hurgó en su interior. Nada fuera de lo común: ropa, maquillaje, lentes de sol, bloqueador, cartera, reproductor de música. Ya no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto y tomó este último, encendiéndolo para escuchar algo y relajarse en lo que las chicas se divertían. Poco a poco dejó de pensar en eso.

Pop. Era predecible que eso hallaría como género de música en el Mp3, y eso reforzaba sus ideas y la imagen de su querida princesa. Entonces llegó a la conclusión de que quien la desvirtuaba era ese muchacho imbécil de Seiya Kou. Pero pronto, las pistas cambiaron, se sucedían una a una con otros géneros: Rock, Jazz, Blues, R&B. Raro, extremadamente raro. ¿Desde cuándo esa niña había cambiado tanto?

Pero para su inconveniencia, esto último lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Desde cuándo me he hecho adulta? –ofreció como respuesta Serena, tapándole los rayos de sol. En sus labios se plasmaba una sonrisa de triunfo, una ajena a la que él conocía. Estaba toda empapada, con los cabellos goteando agua por todos lados.

Sin pensarlo o meditarlo, Haruka ignoró su respuesta y se levantó para irse a caminar por allí. Cuando se alejaba, pudo escuchar las risas de ella desde su lugar en el camastro, se volvió y la divisó secándose con una toalla. Haruka tragó saliva y se fue.

Volvieron a la casa después de varias horas, y comieron algo que compraron por el camino. Por la noche, Minako quiso leche.

—¡No puedo dormir si no la tomo!

—Mina no seas intransigente, mira qué hora es. ¿A dónde vamos a conseguir leche? –trató Rei de convencerla de su absurda petición.

—Yo vi un _supermarket_ de 24 horas en la estación gasolinera que está saliendo del pueblo, serán veinte minutos caminando. –alegó Mina, poniendo en claro que no iba a dejar a nadie en paz con eso.

Al final todos se enlistaron para ir en busca de la mentada leche. Todos, menos Serena, que estaba de nuevo al teléfono en el balcón de la casa. A pesar de que la llamaron, ella no quiso ir, diciendo que se quedaría en casa a esperarlas. Nadie quiso que se quedara sola. Hicieron que Haruka se quedase con ella, argumentando que iban muchas chicas como para que les pasara algo. Más peligroso era que una o dos chicas se quedasen en casa solas. Y Haruka se quedó.

Desde la sala –rato después que las jóvenes se fueran-, podía escuchar las risas de Serena, las que de alguna forma le molestaban, y no por sí mismas, sino por los motivos de su origen. Adivinaba con quién hablaba, y al recordar las palabras de la tarde, uniéndolas con las que probablemente ahora compartían, era algo que le enervaba en demasía.

Sin soportarlo más, fue al segundo piso. Cruzándose de brazos, recargado en el umbral, él se quedó hasta que ella colgase. Serena, transformada en eso que él desconocía, le desafió no haciéndolo, continuando con su charla amorosa. Después que ella se divirtió un rato, por fin colgó.

Y esa expresión dulzona volvió.

—¡Oh! ¿No has ido con ellas? Qué malo eres, Haruka, ¿Qué tal si se las roban?

Haruka permaneció serio, no siguiéndole el juego.

—Debes dejar de ver a ese tipo. No te conviene. –manifestó Haruka como una orden.

—¿A quién? ¿A Seiya? ¿Por qué? –inquirió Serena, con ingenuidad.

—¿Que no ves que es un mujeriego que sólo quiere jugar contigo? Déjalo, es un tipo que no te merece.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si no lo conoces bien? Según tú, ¿quién me conviene?

—Cualquier otro que no sea él. Alguien que te cuide, que te proteja, que este al pendiente de ti todo el tiempo, alguien que te amé por quien eres y no por _otras_ cosas.

La rubia quiso reírse. Por todo. Por sus palabras y el gesto que había en su cara. Sentía mucho romper la imagen idolatrada e idealizada que él tenía de ella, pero era inevitable, ella no era –y tal vez en su momento lo fue-, una niña inocente. Ella había crecido, se había hecho adulta, era otra. Y el hecho de que Haruka y algunas otras personas fueran demasiado protectoras, e incluso la tacharan de tonta, le molestaba. Por eso fingía serlo, sólo dejándose ser con algunos contados: Seiya y Minako, por ejemplo. Decidió mostrarse entonces como era.

—¿Alguien como tú, _Haru_? –preguntó mirándole fijamente, con esa expresión tan distinta.

El chico se turbó por la aseveración, no notando cuando ella se acercó al umbral para mirarlo de cerca, casi acorralándolo contra el marco. Él se apartó confundido y caminó hasta el barandal color blanco. Hasta allá lo fue a seguir Serena, de lo más calma y pareciendo disfrutarlo. Se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. El rubio recuperó el habla:

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Serena? No estás en tus cabales.

—¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? Todo el tiempo vigilándome, observándome, cuidándome… Dime, ¿Cómo sabes lo que yo necesito? ¿Quién te ha hecho pensar que realmente soy como crees que soy? ¿Nunca has pensado en que yo no sea tan pura como piensas, que en realidad sea una mala chica?

Más saliva pasó por su garganta al escuchar sus argumentos, y así como regresó, a Haruka se le fue el habla. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue negar con la cabeza, brevemente.

Serena sonrió.

—Pues ya es hora de que cambies de opinión. –aconsejó la rubia en un murmuro, para después atrapar sus labios en un beso hambriento y encendido.

Haruka estaba en shock, siendo a su vez embriagado por las sensaciones que con ese acto, Serena había desatado en su cuerpo. Y antes de que el ojiverde pudiese reaccionar para unirse y responder o siquiera rechazar el beso, sintió cómo la rubia, mordiendo con una jodida lascivia su labio inferior, se apartó de él.

—Me voy a bañar –anunció abandonando el balcón, no sin antes volverse y sonreírle al decir-: Y con respecto a Seiya, deberías ir cambiando tu idea, porque no voy a dejarlo.

Finalmente la rubia desapareció de cuarto, dejando a un boquiabierto y aturdido Haruka. Poco después, la puerta se abrió dando la bienvenida a las jóvenes de su expedición por ir a comprar leche. Serena había terminado de bañarse y se pintaba las uñas en la sala mientras veía la televisión. Así ellas la encontraron.

—¿Y Haruka? –preguntaron ellas.

—En su habitación.

—¿Y eso?

—No lo sé, creo que estaba cansado. Igual ya saben que yo no entiendo nada de sus cosas. ¿Me trajeron algo?

—Chocolate. –dijo Mina, extrayendo una barra de la bolsa.

Serena gritó de júbilo, emocionada. Sus festejos llegaron hasta la habitación en que efectivamente Haruka se encontró reflexionando –después de tomar una ducha bastante fría-, en todo lo que en el día ocurrió, llegando a un sólo aprendizaje y conclusión:

"_El león no es como lo pintan…"_

_._

.

* * *

No, no cambié el refran, jajajajaja.

Hola, cuanto tiempo ¿no? xD!

Bien, como siempre y como advertí, la historia me salio un tanto extraña, pero creo que cumplio con todo -o eso quiere pensar mi mentecita-, jajaja. Definitivo, Haruka aprendió algo y es que todos cambiamos y que debe de dejar ese complejo de hermano mayor ultra-mega-celoso! xD Siempre me lo imagine asi, autoritario, celoso, posesivo con Serena, pero no mucho en un sentido sexual sino en plan "hermano mayor-que-siempre-te-cuida" y creo que debia aprender la leccion de manos de Serena. Y a ella, no me la imagine viviendo toda su vida siendo la misma sosa de siempre, en mi mundo de fantasias siempre tuve fe de que evolucionaria y perderia parte de esa inocencia-ingenuidad-estupidez que se cargaba durante las temporadas, muajajajaja, soy mala lo sé.

Y pues esto salio despues de pensarlo mucho, y despues de traumarme con una cancioncita que me inspiró, quiza mi retadora adivine cual, jajajaja.

Bien, me voy, dejo esto aqui y cualgo ya el reto para la siguiente, que Pliiiiissss! No tenga flashbackazos xD Odio los flashbacks porque me enredan toda xD Bien, voy a hacer uso del poder divino que me han otorgado xD

Bueno, no.

.

¡Annyeong!

.

*Sol*


End file.
